


A very very short story(that's not even a story but a quote from parks and rec)

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, NU'EST & SEVENTEEN varsion of a park and rec quote, No Smut, Parks and rec quote, This fanfic is to short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: NU'EST and SEVENTEEN version of a parks and rec quote





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know i just bored this time who knows maybe a i will make this a actual fanfic later

Aaron: from now on we will be using code names you can address me as  
LA one.  
Jeonghan code name secretly evil.  
Hoshi is i love Woozi.  
Vernon is rapper dude.  
ren code name dude looks like a lady.  
Joshua is ........................................... LA two. 

Joshua: oh thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> (singing my heart out to one of my fav songs) it might sound crazy but it ain't no lie baby bye bye bye 
> 
>  
> 
> C,ya next time -FxAmberRocks18


End file.
